1. Field
This invention relates to security boxes and, in particular, to such boxes in association with mounting plates.
2. Prior Art
There are prior art security boxes in which the same lock is used to lock the box as well as secure the box to a mounting plate, as shown in Cott, U.S. Pat. No. 1,340,377; however, Cott uses a hasp which detracts from the appearance of the box. In another U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,132 by Blower, the lock is used to secure the box to the mounting plate, but the box cannot be locked separately.
Often these boxes and mounting plates require complex bends of their sheet metal components, appreciably increasing their cost.